


Pull The Trigger

by larrrystlinson



Series: Fully Loaded [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Harry, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Art, Attempted Kidnapping, BDSM, Bad Flirting, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bodyguard Liam Payne, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Come Swallowing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom Harry Styles/Sub Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Bottom, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Gun Violence, Ignored Safeword, Italian Mafia, Kidnapping, M/M, Making Up, Married Couple, Married Life, Mental Instability, More Of A, Moving, Murder, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Painter Louis Tomlinson, Painting, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Relationship Issues, Riding, Rimming, Sad Louis Tomlinson, Safeword Use, Safewords, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Shooting Guns, Shooting Range, Small Penis, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Subdrop, Subspace, Switching, Top Harry, Vomiting, Voyeurism, just one or two scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson
Summary: Louis has never been alright with killing. Will that change when he learns what it's like to be the one holding the gun?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Fully Loaded [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827613
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Pull The Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta'd(I don't know how to spell that, lol). I don't usually do sequels so I hope I did a good job. Hope you enjoy reading!

“Lou? Babe, are you in the art room?” Harry calls out.

Louis calls out a yes and leaves to meet his husband. “You’re home early, Daddy.”

“Yeah. Wanted to be here to help you get ready. And then get ready myself.”

Louis giggles, rolling his eyes. Harry takes him into his arms and holds him. He lays his head against his chest. “You’re acting like this is some important thing. Isn’t this just a normal gala? Last time, you acted like it was nothing.”

Tonight is the yearly gala. The same one that Louis saw his parents last at. The same one that Louis wore a buttplug to. There shouldn’t be any reason for Harry to be worried about this. And it’s not like they need more time together. They’ve been practically inseparable for the entire year, leaving out the time Harry spends at work.

Harry’s gaze darkens and he pulls back from Louis. “I- I should’ve told you before, but we’ve got some trouble. There’s a bit of tension between us and the Irish downtown.”

Louis nods. He knows that much already. They've been disputing over land for nearly a month at this point.

“It’s gotten pretty bad at this point. It’s possible it could turn into a turf war of sorts. I actually hired you a bodyguard. Just as a precaution tonight.”

Louis frowns. “You think something could happen tonight?”

“I would rather not say. I don’t wanna worry you.”

“Well, it’s a little late for that!” Louis steps away from him. “I’m gonna go get ready. I’ll let you know when I’m done so you can come change.”

“Lou-”

“Harry.”

Harry growls. “You know that’s not what you call me…”

“If you want to see me naked so bad, why don’t you just reinstall the cameras. Or maybe you could do it the grandpa way and use the keyhole. You are old enough to be my grandfather, aren’t you? Maybe I should call you-”

Harry slaps him across the face. He lets out a moan at the feeling. “You need to be put in your place. Go to the room now and get naked. I don’t care if you don’t want to.”

Louis whimpers, his eyes closed. He nods and turns to leave.

“You remember the system, right?” Harry’s voice has gone soft, as it always does when they’re discussing anything related to limits. He always checks that Louis’ alright.

“Yeah. Red for stop, yellow for slow, green for good.”

“Good boy. I’ll meet you there.”

Louis runs to the room they have set aside for sex, one of their guest rooms. He gets undressed on his way there. He leaps onto the bed, falling onto it sprawled out. He wants to rut against it, but he knows it’ll be better to wait for Harry.

He gets onto his hands and knees and waits for Harry. He digs his fingers into the bed, flexing his toes. He’s gonna get in so much trouble for his attitude. And he doesn’t even have a reason for the way he’s acting.

Yeah, he’s a little stressed about the Irish, but that’s about it. He’s been acting up a lot lately for no real reason. He just feels kind of bored and hungry for attention. Harry’s had so much more work now that he’s the new Godfather and that leaves Louis to his own devices.

“You’re going to get fifteen spanks. Are you going to be okay to sit all night with that much?”

“If you go easy, then yes.”

“Okay.”

He swings, hitting Louis’ right cheek. The first five smacks all go there. He goes full steam, making Louis cry out with every hit. The next five go by in a blur, all directed at the other side. Louis cums on the twelfth strike, covering their sheets.

“Oh, god, Daddy!”

Harry walks to their nightstand and grabs their lotion. He rubs it into Louis’ ass. He massages the substance in, being gentle with the reddened skin.

“You okay, baby?”

“Yeah.” He winces a little when Harry squeezes but neither says anything about it. “But you owe me as many dances as I want for that.”

Louis sits back, looking up at Harry. “Do you really deserve that, though?”

“Yes. I mean, how else am I supposed to explain the lack of sitting?”

“Uh-huh.” Harry rolls his eyes. He cracks, smiling at Louis. He leans down and connects their lips, sliding his tongue in. He pulls away after a moment, holding Louis’ jaw gently. “Of course I’ll dance with you. However many times you want. I’ll dance with you until you can’t dance.”

“You know you’ll stop being able to dance before I will, right? You’re like a full ten years older than me.” Louis’ laughing, but Harry sits with a straight face.

“I won’t let that happen. I’m not going to let myself fall apart until you do first. I will always take care of you.”

Louis softens, crawling into his lap. “Look, Daddy… I know you want to always be my big protector and keep me safe, but I can take care of you, too. It’s okay if, someday, I have to take care of you because you can’t take care of yourself. I look forward to the day when we both rely equally on each other.”

“I love you so much, baby. So, so much.” He pulls him into a kiss, pulling away to kiss every square inch of his face. Between the kisses, he tells Louis how much he loves him and how grateful he is that he has him.

\-----

They get to the gala and it’s already in full steam. Some couples are dancing, some are eating, and some are simply sitting and enjoying the music.

Harry guides Louis to the buffet and they get some food. They share plates just like last year, walking with their arms linked. They go and sit down together, pushing their chairs closer as always.

Louis’ new bodyguard follows along, lagging just a little. Louis hasn’t even said “hello” yet but he doesn’t mind the guy. He’s super awkward and Louis loves it. When Harry brought him over, he couldn’t even make eye contact.

So Louis twists in Harry’s arms to face the boy. He can’t be more than 20, about the same age as Louis.

“Hi! Since you’ll be shadowing me for so long, might as well introduce myself. I’m Louis!” He puts his hand out. Harry growls when Liam shakes it, but Louis swats him to remind him that this is an employee. He knows he’s gonna get it tonight for that, but whatever.

“I’m Liam.”

Harry pulls Louis into his lap, stealing his attention back. He puts his face in Louis’ neck and bites, licking at it to soothe the pain. Louis mewls, tilting his head to give Harry more access. Liam stares at them, eyes wide and dark.

Harry starts palming Louis. He moans out, pressing into the feeling. Liam stands up and leaves, excusing himself to the bathroom.

Someone else comes over then. A young woman who really should know better. “You know, it’s a bit rude to do this in such a crowded room.”

Louis smiles. No doubt she’ll be in the basement by tomorrow. For someone who knows who Harry is to say something like that to him is a death sentence. Louis just hopes he doesn’t have to watch it all.

“You do know that it’s a bit rude to not mind. Your own. Fucking. Business.”

The lady shudders but holds her ground. “Well, when someone acts so immature, it’s only right to step in. Everyone here is thinking it.”

She turns to the room, everyone’s eyes on the idiot dumb enough to talk back to Harry. She waits for someone to agree with her, but her own husband has already resigned himself to his new status as a widower. She turns back to Harry as if to apologize, and his gun is already out. He aims, right in the middle of her forehead, and fires.

She drops to the ground and Louis cums. The night returns to its initial cheer, the only one bothered being the man she was sitting with, probably her husband. He seems hurt that this happened. A young man with brown hair and blue eyes. Louis can’t recall who he is, but then again, he doesn’t know most of the people here.

Louis stands up to make his way to the bathroom. Harry grabs his wrist and he turns towards him. “I’m not gonna sit all night in my cum-stained panties all night again. It gets itchy.”

Harry lets go, grumbling. Louis smiles at him, cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too, Daddy.”

\-----

Harry slams into Louis one last time, cumming inside him and collapsing over him.

Louis kicks at him a little. “Untie me so I can clean us off, please.”

“Okay,” he says, his voice rough.

“Why did you kill her right in front of everyone?”

Harry groans, throwing his arm over his eyes. “God. Like you didn’t get off to it.”

“Daddy, the person she was with was right there. He watched her die. Just because I came doesn’t mean what you did was okay.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “He’s fine. Niall shouldn’t have joined if he can’t handle things like that.”

“Harry.”

“Louis. People need to be taught what happens when they disrespect me. You know, it’s a lesson you could benefit from taking to heart.”

“Are you threatening me?”

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Should I be?”

“You know what? Fuck you. I’m sleeping in the other room.”

Harry sputters, going to search for a response. “No, Lou, I’m sorry!”

“Too late, H. I want to sleep in peace. I can’t do that next to you. You’re a heartless monster.” His words catch a little bit. He doesn’t actually believe those things, but he does believe that what Harry did was a bit monstrous. He can’t believe he let it just happen.

That’s what makes him so upset. He let it happen. He got off to it. He enjoyed it. He’s just as bad as Harry, if not worse. A passive bystander.

So the two fall asleep in separate beds for the first time in a long time.

\-----

Louis goes to the grocery store a week later on his own. Liam’s technically there, but he’s a few aisles away doing his own shopping. Louis convinced him to let him stay alone because, honestly, he’s a little overbearing.

Louis knows that that’s his job. But the guy is so obviously into him, it’s hard to deal with. He’s practically drooling at all times. And he takes any opportunity he can to be close, physically, to Louis.

A year ago, Louis would have been flattered. He probably would never have believed that anyone was into him at all. But after a solid year of being with Harry, he’s starting to believe the things he’s told. There are days when he relapses, but he’s come incredibly far from his original insecurities.

Which brings him back to how annoying Liam is. He got Louis to sit in his lap the other day and he could literally feel the man’s hard-on.

But he doesn’t tell Harry about it. No need for the poor man to die. Maybe once he’s done protecting him but not yet.

Louis continues his shopping, ending up in the frozen foods section. He’s a bit chilly, wearing a cropped tank top and tight shorts. He looks good, but most of all, he’s comfortable most of the time. Right now is a good example of one of those times it’s not.

“Don’t you look nice,” a voice with an Irish accent tells him.

Louis looks up and finds a brunette man. He’s short and very unassuming. But there’s something about him that rubs Louis the wrong way. Something familiar. “Thanks.”

He sidles up to Louis, putting his hands on his hips. “You know… I’d love to take you home and show you a good time.”

Louis removes his hands and steps away. “Sorry, but I’m taken. And not interested.”

“Well, the thing is…” He pulls Louis back into his chest, roughly this time, and pulls out a dagger that he shoves to his stomach. “I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

Three men come in from the ends of the aisle. Louis freezes, panic settling in. “I- LIAM!”

He starts screaming and kicking. The man grips him tighter, picking him up. He carries him all the way to the back of the store before two of them fall to the ground. Liam stands there, his silenced gun in his hand.

He aims at the third guy and knocks him to the ground, the same as the last two. Then he shoots the man holding Louis’ foot. He drops Louis and bolts, running as fast as he can on his injured foot.

Liam turns away from the man, focusing on Louis. He lets the man get away so he can take care of Louis.

“Are you okay?” He runs his hand up and down Louis’ body. He spends too long on his hips and ass, lingering on his nipples. Louis wants to pull away, but he knows that’ll make it last longer and possibly get rougher.

“I’m fine. He only threatened me.”

“He tried to kidnap you! On my watch!”

“Yeah, he did.” He rolls his eyes. “Now can you get off of me? You’ve already checked everywhere.”

“Sorry, just trying to be as thorough as possible.” He winks and Louis wants to vomit.

“I’m fine. I already told you, I didn’t get hurt.”

“Okay, sir.” He steps away then, giving Louis his sought after space. “Just keep me in mind if you ever got bored of Mr. Styles.”

Louis sees red at the insult towards his husband. He slaps Liam across the face. “If you want to keep your job, you’ll learn to not insult my husband like that. He and I are very much in love and, if we weren’t, you wouldn’t even be in the top ten of people I’d leave him for.”

Liam grits his teeth but doesn’t respond. Louis assumes that means he won and returns to his cart. He takes what he’s already picked out to the cash register. Liam joins him, bringing his own cart along.

\-----

“Liam told me you slapped him for saving you. Are you kidding me?” Harry’s face is red and he’s nearly screaming. “He saved you from those damn Irish and you fucking slapped him? You’re gonna be in so much trouble.”

“I-I-”

“You know what, I need some space from you! I need a break. I don’t know how long. I’m just so done with this attitude of yours.”

“But Daddy!”

“No. I need my own space. You don't get to take your own space and then get upset when I take mine." He goes to walk away and spins around quickly. "You could’ve been taken and he saved your life. And in response, you slapped him?! I can’t believe you! What if you had died?”

Louis’ tears run down his face. He pulls at Harry’s shirt. “Daddy, he-”

“He what? Possibly saved your life? You ungrateful brat!” He shoves Louis into the door. “I don’t wanna hear any of your fucking excuses! I need to take a break.”

“Red! Harry, red!”

Harry doesn’t listen, getting even more upset. “Stop it! This isn’t a scene. This is me taking time to myself. If this were a scene, this would be me coloring out. We can talk about this later. For now, can you please leave me alone?”

“Harry- Daddy, please! Daddy!” He starts blubbering out empty words with no meaning.

Harry leaves him in the living room as he goes off to their bedroom. Louis follows, pounding at the locked door for a straight minute before walking away. He goes to the only other room with a bed, wanting to lay down. Their sex room. He loses all sense of himself as he cries.

He stays there for days as far as he can tell. He loses track after a little while, but he knows the sun keeps moving. He no longer has any sense of where he is or what’s happening.

But he does notice that he gets picked up. He assumes it’s Harry, so he curls into the arms. He finds that his husband feels smaller, but he ignores that, assuming it has to do with the fact that he’s completely out of it. He claws at him, grasping at him and keeping him close.

“Daddy… Hold baby…”

“Sorry, Mr. Styles. But I’m no Daddy. I’m Niall.”

Louis wants to react, but he feels too floaty. He’ll worry about this Niall guy later. For now, any arms around him feel good. Even if they aren’t the ones he wants.

\-----

Harry realizes he can't hear Louis anymore and decides it’s time to go talk to him. He'll let him explain himself this time. He deserves an apology as well. Harry completely ignored his safeword. Louis might be a bit of a brat lately, but he doesn’t deserve such disrespect.

So he goes up to the room. The door swings open and he enters, already starting to speak his mind. He closes his eyes as he steps in, wanting to clear his mind first.

“Lou, baby, I’m so sorry.” He opens his eyes to look out of the window. He pinches the bridge of his nose. “You have to understand how much your safety means to me. The idea that you slapped the person that kept you safe pissed me off so much. But that doesn’t put me in the right. I snapped at you and that was so, so wrong. I just needed some time to process everything. But that wasn't right to treat you like that, no matter how overwhelmed I felt.”

He gives Louis a minute to respond, but he doesn’t get anything. Not even the sound of feet as Louis leaves the room.

“Louis, will you please give me some kind of response?” He turns around, ready to get upset again. But Louis’ not there. At all. Harry's sure he hadn't heard him leave the room at any point.

Louis’ gone. But he isn’t ready to accept that yet.

He runs downstairs, hoping that Louis left and he didn’t hear or something like that. He searches each room carefully.

He pulls all of the cushions off of every couch. He rips the curtain rods off of the wall, leaving the windows bare. He strips all of the beds, looking under them and in the closets. He looks everywhere he possibly can.

When he doesn’t find the boy anywhere, he picks up the closest thing to him and throws it. It happens to be a vase, shattering into pieces all over the ground. He slams his fist into the wall, forming a hole in the wall.

He shouts, his fist aching. He holds it to his chest, letting out a few tears. He steps back, hitting the wall and sliding down it. He sits on the floor, holding his head in his hands.

He sits there for a few minutes. His cries die out after a few minutes and he’s left sitting there, cradling his hand. He calls Liam and a few of his other men, ordering them to make the search for Louis their top priority.

Then Harry leaves the house himself.

He drives around for a little bit before deciding to look into the Irish. He figures it must have had something to do with them. No one else has any real reason to take Louis.

Except… Louis kept trying to tell himself something about Liam. And he ignored him because he was too upset. He slams his head into his steering wheel, pissed at himself. He owes Louis so many apologies.

He decides to go to his Irish informant first, a man named Niall. He works at a bar downtown and is sure to know what plans the Irish might have. He’d know if someone was going to or had taken Louis.

Although, Harry would hope he would’ve been warned beforehand if he knew. Which brings him back to Liam.

He doesn’t like him. Liam is a bit too close to Louis for his comfort. He’d be considering switching him for a different bodyguard, but he’s good at his job. Liam’s around Louis’ age and that bothers Harry. He doesn’t like the idea that Louis might leave him for him. Someone his age that can truly take care of him properly.

He gets to the bar and goes straight to the back office. He slams his fist against the door and the bartender comes up to him.

“Excuse me sir, but that area is for employees only.”

“Back off or open the door for me. Either way, I want you to not get in my way.”

“Okay, sir.”

“Niall?!” His loud voice booms, filling the room.

No response.

So he searches the drawers of the desk.

The only thing he finds is paperwork for the bar. There should be other paperwork that describes Niall’s findings from the Irish, but there's nothing. So he knows where he’s going next. He’s going to find Niall.

He tells Liam to find the man and decides to wait at home. If he’s there, he might get contacted or find something he didn’t see before.

\-----

Harry wakes up when the door downstairs closes. He jumps up, knowing it must be someone with information about Louis.

He races down the stairs, not even bothering to put clothing on.

It's Louis. He's standing there, covered in blood. He looks… vacant to put it best. Harry worries for a moment that it’s his blood, but he has no visible wounds. So he races forward to try and pull him into his arms.

“My baby, I-”

“Don’t touch me.” Louis pulls quickly away from him, dodging his touch. “Please.”

Then he walks off and gets in the shower. He smells downright awful and feels so sticky. He turns the water on, still fully clothed, and lets it pour all over him.

He stands there for a few minutes, tears joining the stream. He stays stock still, his face never falling. His hands are in fists at his side, adrenaline racing through his veins still.

He just murdered someone. He’s never even been the one to deliver a blow to someone before, but now he’s actually murdered someone. Several someones, actually.

He remembers coming out of subspace and finding himself somewhere he didn’t recognize. He stayed calm though, allowing himself to take in the situation. Harry had prepared him for moments like that.

He untied himself first. When Niall came back in, he threw himself at him. He knocked the man to the ground and pounded his face in.

He remembers digging his fingers in, scooping… scooping out his eyes. He remembers the screams. The cries of pain. It felt like it took forever before he finally stopped crying. The feeling of the blood beneath his nails will never go away. The way it felt sends chills through him.

Then he took his gun. He shot him in the head to be sure he was dead. Then he took that gun and used it to kill the people blocking his way out.

And the entire time, he didn't feel a thing. If anything, it felt good. And that makes him feel worse, if possible.

He feels absolutely horrible.

He strips himself down, leaving his clothing in the tub. Then he scrubs himself down with the soap. He digs his nails in, scraping at his skin to get rid of the blood. Then he tries to dig the blood out of his nails.

He wants to scream.

Instead, he silently sobs. When he gets out of the shower, he wraps himself in a towel. And then he vomits into the toilet. He vomits until his stomach is completely empty and then some. He sits there, gagging, for what feels like hours.

Harry comes in at some point and rests a hand against his back. “It’s okay, baby. Let’s go lay down.”

He carries Louis to their bed and puts him under the covers. Louis puts his arms out for him and he pulls him into his chest.

“Can Daddy take care of you, love?”

"No, thank you."

“Okay. Can I hold you?” Louis nods.

\-----

Louis wakes up the next morning and immediately runs to the bathroom. He vomits again, nothing left in his stomach but water.

Harry comes in behind him and rubs his back. He sits next to the toilet, legs stretched out in front of him. When Louis finishes spewing, he lays against his chest.

Harry runs his hands up and down his sides. Louis kisses his neck, breathing slowly. He wraps his legs on either side of the man.

He stands up, flushing the toilet. He brushes his teeth and walks back to their bedroom.

Harry follows him. "Can I make you feel good, baby?"

"Yes, please."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Want you to touch me. Make me feel like your good boy again."

"Okay. How do you want me to talk to you?"

They haven’t spoken like this during sex for a little while. It’s a nice return to when Harry checked in with him constantly. This is what Louis wanted. Not to be locked away. Shut out. He wanted to be allowed in.

"No humiliation tonight. Can you call me sweet names? Like baby boy and sweetheart."

Harry nods, smiling sweetly. He rolls Louis over, kissing the back of his neck. He kisses down his spine, causing Louis to moan.

"My sweet little boy. I love you so much."

He bites into the left cheek, licking at the mark. He does that repeatedly for a few moments, appreciating Louis’ whimpers. Then he licks at the hole. He fucks his tongue into it teasingly, not fully entering, but hinting at what’s to come.

Then he works his tongue all the way in, making circular motions with it. He nips at the rim, pulling his tongue out and kissing at the hole, blowing on it a little. Then he starts working his tongue around inside Louis’ hole. Louis moans out loudly, pressing back into his face. Harry grips his hips tightly to stop him from moving.

“Please, Daddy, can I cum?”

Harry pulls away, breathless. “Yes, baby.”

He goes back to his hole. Then he cups Louis’ balls, rubbing at his small cock a little. Louis cums, arching his back and covering the bed. Harry pulls his hand back and licks his hand clean.

Then he lies down next to Louis, pulling him into his chest. “I’m so sorry.”

“Does it ever get easier?”

“What, babe?”

“Knowing that you killed someone.”

“I don’t know. I don’t know. I wish I did. It wears on you, but you get used to it.”

Louis digs his hands into Harry’s hair. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a brat lately.”

“No, don’t be sorry. I’m sorry that I didn’t respect the fact that you colored out.” Both of them have tears in the corners of their eyes and Harry’s voice catches in his throat.

"No, I'm sorry. You have the right to need your own space sometimes. It just wasn't good timing." Louis sounds guilty. “I, um, went into subspace. I didn’t even react when he took me.”

“I’m so sorry. I’m never going to let that happen again. Ever. I’m so sorry. So, so sorry. I can’t believe I sent you to subspace and left. You were alone for hours. It’s all my fault.”

Louis holds the larger man as he cries. A few tears fall down his face, but he’s pushed back the entire occurrences of the past few days for the most part. He wants to move on, but he knows Harry has to let it out before he can move on.

“Daddy?” Harry nods, wiping his tears. “I’m sorry. Just please don’t leave me alone. Let me know if you need space and I'll give it to you, but I don't want to fight like that again.”

“Of course, baby. Never again. I’m not going to snap at you like that again either. We'll use this as an extreme learning curve.”

“Okay. Let’s get some sleep now.”

“Please don’t leave me, Lou.”

“Never, Daddy.”

\-----

Louis sits in his art room, staring at the canvas. He can’t think of anything to put on it. He’s gotten past his funk of only painting Harry, but he has no ideas right now. So he decides to go back to his roots.

He covers the entire space in a tan color, one he’s matched perfectly to Harry over time. He adds a darker tan in some places and a lighter one in others. Then he swirls the paints together, adding a bit of white to make it more obvious. Then he decides to add a few specks of black to make the difference even more stark. He uses his hairdryer to dry the paint before picking his next color.

He spritzes green in the middle, lighter greens coming in as the circle goes out. The circle isn’t big, only filling the middle, but it does its job. Then he adds black to the middle. He makes some white marks to show reflection.

Then he’s done. He doesn’t love the end product, but it’s okay. He wants to paint something else. Something quick and easy. So he puts the canvas to the side to dry and pulls out a new one.

He covers the painting blue first. A dark blue. Then he dries that and adds lighter blue clouds layered with white ones.

He finishes the background and takes out something to match his skin tone. He paints in a silhouette of part of his face. Then he paints the space that would be in the shadows black. He dries the paint and then comes back. He paints on the skin-colored half of his face, adding shadow and depth. Then he completes his eyes.

Next, he sprinkles gold paint across the dark half of his face. He’s careful not to get any on the background, placing his hand over that part. Once he’s done, he takes red and does the same on the light half of his face. He adds a little of the red dripping out of his lips, down off his chin.

He looks bloody on that side. The other side, further and hidden, has a glowing effect. He feels a tear drip down his face and decides to add one to the bloodied side of him.

Once he’s done, he steps back. It’s beautiful. But he hates it.

He leaves it and goes to his room. He vomits again, filling the bowl before flushing it and brushing his teeth. He curls up on the bed after, on top of the covers, and falls asleep.

Harry gets home and goes straight to Louis’ art room. He expects to find the boy there, but instead is greeted by the dark painting. He runs a hand down his face, seeing Louis from the other day when he closes his eyes.

Covered in blood and sad. Shaking but refusing to break. All because of him.

A spark of worry passes through him that Louis might be gone again. So he races to their room to make sure he's there. He finds his husband sleeping like a baby kitten.

He leaves the room, going to their living room. He sits on the couch and zones out.

\-----

Louis stares at the door. He’s frozen in place.

He’s cleaning the house, filling time until Harry gets home. He already finished dinner, so he’s got nothing else to do.

He was sweeping the floor when he passed this door. The door to the room he was in when he was taken.

He stands there for minutes. He can’t move away, but he can’t. He keeps staring at it, stuck running through what happened. When he fell into subspace. When he was taken. How he welcomed the person’s touch instead of trying to get away. He could’ve gotten away if he had just not been so out of it.

He wipes away his tears, rubbing his stomach. He feels sick.

He hears the downstairs door open and snaps towards it, crouching. Harry comes in, though, announcing to Louis that he’s home. He relaxes, dropping the broom.

He races down the stairs, jumping at Harry. Harry catches him with ease, holding him close. “Hi, baby. You okay?”

Louis nods into his neck. “Yeah. Just missed you. Let’s go eat.”

“Okay, babe.”

Louis plates dinner and Harry sits. As he takes his first few bites, Louis sits across from him. He doesn’t touch his food, just stares at it. Harry wants to hold him so bad, but he knows that Louis isn’t interested in that right now.

So he gives him his space, shoving more food into his mouth.

“Do you hate yourself?” Louis asks, voice barely more than a whimper.

“Yes.” Harry’s grown accustomed to the fact, so it comes out as nonchalant.

“Oh. Do you ever wish you didn’t?”

“Not really. I know my place. And I have you to remind me I’m loveable.”

“And I have you to remind me I’m loveable?” He still isn’t making eye contact.

“Of course, darling. You are so much more worthy of love than I am.”

“No, I’m not. I’m just as bad as you.” He decides it’s time to tell Harry exactly what happened. “I killed five men.”

“Oh, love.” Harry stands, kneeling down and pulling him into a hug. Louis melts into it, allowing a few tears out.

“When I woke up, I untied my knots. The way you taught me when we started using bondage. And- And the guy came back in. He came back and I knocked him down. I- Oh my god, I ripped his eyes out. I scratched at him and hit him until I was sure he was dead and then I took his gun and shot him in the head to be sure. And then I took that gun and shot anyone that tried to stop me. I killed people.”

Harry squeezes him tighter. “It’s okay. I know it’s hard at first, but you learn to live with it. These are the types of people that don’t have families. And if they do, they’re not missed. They aren’t put in places of importance for a reason. They’re scummy, abusive people.”

“But Daddy- You could be one of those people. You’re not abusive.”

“Lou, it’s those types of things that you have to lie to yourself about. And I've been a bit awful to you lately. And for that, I owe you so much to earn your trust back.”

“I just wanna move past it. Let’s forget everything that happened and get back to where we used to be.”

“I’m not going to forget. And I don’t love that you forgive me so easily. But anything you need, I’ll give you.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Is there anything specific I can do to make you feel better?”

“Can we not do any scenes for a little while? I just wanna be vanilla until I feel better. No reminders of being tied up or hurting people.”

“Yeah. Of course that’s okay.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

\-----

Louis lies down, under Harry. He’s fingering him open, getting him ready to have sex. Louis moans, pressing down against the fingers.

Harry adds the third one in and spreads them out. He wiggles them in and out of Louis until he’s sure he’s ready. Then he pulls them out and wipes them on the shirt he placed on the bed. He then puts a little lube on his cock and pushes into Louis.

“You feel so good, baby. So tight for Daddy.”

“It’s cuz you’re so big. Always stretch me out. Feels so good.”

“Yeah, so good, babe.”

He starts to fuck into Louis at a steady pace. He kisses at his neck, up and down. The pecks are wet and he sucks on the skin a little bit. With one of his hands plays with Louis’ nipples, squeezing them and tweaking them. Harry’s rough, calloused hands bring a shock of tough friction to Louis.

“Ugh, Daddy! Feels so good!”

“Good, baby. I’m- ugh- glad,” Harry responds, panting. He’s started to move his hips a little faster, pounding into Louis.

Louis’ back arches. Every thrust hits his prostate in this position. He’s so close to the edge. Just needs something a little extra.

“Love you. My beautiful little slut.” He moves the hand on Lou’s nipples and touches his cock and Louis cums.

Louis tightens extremely and Harry’s hips stutter. He cums inside of Louis, filling him up. Louis moans at the feeling, bucking down onto it. Harry pulls out, flipping onto his side. He’s turned away from Louis for no more than a moment, but it’s enough to make Louis cry out for his touch.

He rolls back over, pulling him into his chest.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, love?”

“Do you like sex with me?”

Harry can’t help but laugh. “Of course I do! If I didn’t, why would I cum so hard? Why would I keep coming back for more?”

He nuzzles his nose into Louis’ neck, rubbing it up and down. He tickles Louis a little, making the boy giggle. “Okay, okay. I believe you. Thank you.”

“Of course baby. I absolutely love you. Okay? And I’ll do anything to prove that to you again.”

“Okay, Daddy.” He snuggles into him. “Can I tell you something?”

“Please do.”

“I am a little upset still about how you didn’t listen when I colored. But I’m more happy that I get to see you again at all. I realized as I was over the final dead body, that sometimes your adrenaline and anger cloud our judgment. You wouldn’t have left me there for too long, would you have? Because once you calmed down, you would’ve come found me. You needed that time to cool off first.”

Harry wipes a tear off of his cheek and kisses Louis. “I’m so sorry you went through what you did.”

\-----

“Daddy?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Um… I had an idea for an art thing, but I kind of need you to help me.” He folds his hands, stepping one foot on top of the other.

“What is it? How can I help?”

“Well, I want to paint you.”

“Oh. Do you need me to sit for you for this one? I thought you usually recall from memory.” He takes another bite of his food, staring quizzically at Louis.

“Well… I want to actually paint you. Like on you. I got some body-paint and wanted to try using your chest as a canvas.”

Harry grins. “I would love that. When did you want to do that?”

“Well, um, I was thinking we could do it after we finish eating.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” He takes his last bite. “I’m excited. Do you need me to shave for you?”

“Uh… That might be helpful.”

“Okay. Finish eating and I’ll go do that. Do you mind if I use your razor?”

Louis smiles. “No. That’s fine.”

When they’re both done, they sit in Louis’ art room. Harry lies down on the couch in the room and Louis kneels in front of him.

He has the paints out, lying next to him. He only has the primary colors, white, and black, so he has a paper plate to use for mixing.

“Gonna start with a blue background.”

“Okay.”

He’s never even let Harry sit with him while he paints. His hands are a bit shaky and he doesn’t know what to do. Suddenly, the entire year he’s spent working on his art skills goes out the window.

“You’ve got this, babe. Take a deep breath and paint me.” He cracks a smirk. “Paint me like one of your french girls.”

Louis giggles, rolling his eyes. “Okay.”

“What are you gonna paint on me?”

“Hush. You’ll see when I finish.” He lathers the chest in blue. Then he mixes the blue in a little bit of white. He mixes that into the top of the paint. Then he mixes black into the blue, adding it to the bottom of the paint.

Then he opens the yellow. He goes to add a little bit but stops at the last minute. He has to wait for it to dry. While he waits for it to dry, he decides to try painting Harry’s nipples. It should dry rather quickly, so that’ll fill the time perfectly. As the cold liquid touches the sensitive points, Harry shudders, remaining still.

“Oh, god. Lou- How long are you going to be- to be doing that?”

“Almost done, Daddy. Just take a deep breath.”

“Okay.”

Louis smirks a little, sliding a hand down and squeezes his crotch. Then he finishes painting the sun and moon over Harry’s nipples. He leans in and licks at the tips of Harry’s nipples. He licks the edible paint into his mouth, only taking the center off. Harry moans out, focusing on staying still.

He then adds white stripes down the side under the sun. He adds black stripes on the side under the moon. Then he pulls back, too lazy to do anything more involved.

“I’ll take a picture and show you.”

“Okay.” Louis takes the picture and holds it up to him. “This is beautiful, love. Thank you for using me to create it.”

Louis tucks his hand behind his neck. “Can I, um, help you wash off?”

“Yeah. I’ll go start the bath.”

“Can we use the downstairs one? Please.” He hasn’t gone back in the one connected to their bathroom yet. He can’t revisit the room. It’s the first place he went when he got home. Where he cleansed himself of the blood he spilled.

“Yeah, baby, that’s fine.”

So they make their way to the shower. Harry lies down in the tub and Louis sits on top of him, in his lap. They turn on the overhead shower and Louis lathers Harry’s chest. It turns the paint into a soapy soup, avoiding being actually washed off.

Louis grinds against Harry’s crotch as he washes the soap off of his chest. He pinches at his nipples and twists one of them. Harry moans, writhing beneath his touch. Louis’ much more harsh than usual, taking control of the situation.

He leans down and sucks at Harry’s neck, trying to imitate the way Harry does it to him. He runs his teeth down Harry’s neck by accident, sending shivers down the man’s spine. Harry’s hands wrap under Louis’ arms, scratching at his back. Louis pulls back and pulls on Harry’s hair.

The water pours directly over Louis’ face, a beautiful scene created for Harry when the boy leans back to moan. Louis has his eyes slammed shut as he leans forward, letting the water spray down off of his face and onto Harry’s chest.

He puts soap on both himself and Harry’s chests now, having spread the paint between them when he bent down. He finally cleans them completely off, getting all of the paint down the drain. He continues grinding against Harry the entire time, bouncing slightly when he has to focus on a specific spot.

The whole time, no words are spoken. Nothing needs to be said. They get off to each other without needing to ask permission for once, a nice change in pace. Louis’ grateful for the exchange in power, needing some way to feel in control again.

Louis' palms press against the butterfly on Harry's chest and licks at the swallow tattoos. He digs his fingers into the man's chest, chuckling at the groan it elicits.

He wants to experiment more with this. He’ll need to ask Harry what he’s okay with and get better at communicating his needs from this side. But he does want to be on top more in the future. And be a bit more dominant in general.

“Lou, baby, twist my nipples again, please!”

“Okay, Daddy.” He twists them one more time and that has Harry spilling against his back.

Louis jacks himself off quickly. He cums after a few seconds, crying out a little bit.

They stand up, Harry helping Lou balance himself. They quickly clean themselves off, not actually all that clean after their “bath.”

\-----

“Can I tie you up?” Louis asks after dinner the next night. He’d been thinking about nothing else since their bath. How nice it felt to have someone writhing beneath him for once. Instead of being the helpless one.

“Um. Sure.”

“And can you make fun of me the whole time? Like tell me how much of a slut I am and how you would never sleep with me in any other situation?”

“Lou… I don’t know about going that far, babe, but if you really want, I’ll make fun of your cock or something.”

“Yes, please. And at least call me a slut a few times?”

“Of course, love.” He pulls Louis tighter in his arms. “When did you wanna do this?”

Louis smiles bashfully, pulling a loop of rope out of his pocket. “Um, now?”

Harry chuckles. “Okay. Upstairs?”

Louis’ face goes blank. “I-”

Harry realizes his mistake and goes to fix it as quick as possible. “It’s okay, we can just stay here. Or go to our normal bedroom.”

But it’s too late; Louis’ gone for the night. Harry should’ve known better than to bring up their sex room.

“Baby? Would you like to move?” Louis stands up in response and Harry chuckles. “No, hon, I mean do you want to change where we live? Like, find somewhere that doesn’t remind you of everything that’s happened.”

“We can do that?”

“Yes, of course. Would you like that?”

Louis nods his head furiously. “Yes, daddy. So much.”

“Then it’s done. And maybe we can find a place for you that already has an art room set up for you.”

“Yeah! Oh my god, that’d be incredible!”

\-----

“And this is what I assume will be your guest bedroom.” The real estate agent finishes the tour, the same giant grin on her face. “I’ll leave you two to wander back through the rooms. If you need me, I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Louis and Harry smile as she walks away. Louis leans against Harry’s chest as soon as she’s gone. “Man. This place is beautiful, Daddy. I love it.”

“You want to live here?”

Louis nods. “Can we get it?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll tell Mindy we’ll take it.”

Louis leans up and kisses his jaw. “Thank you. I don’t know how much longer I could stay in that house. I'm still having trouble passing through certain areas of the house. Seeing that door makes me sick to my stomach.”

“I’m so sorry, baby. That’s awful.”

“It’s okay.”

“I wish we had done this sooner.” He rubs Louis’ back for a few more minutes before they go downstairs.

\-----

They decide to christen their new house by tying Harry up for the first time their first night there. They end up moving in after only a few weeks with the help of Harry’s connections.

“You grabbed the rope?”

Louis giggles, rolling his eyes. “It was pretty much all I carried in, Daddy. Why would I do the mover’s job for any other reason?”

Harry shakes his head. “Okay, baby.”

“Now lie on the bed.”

Harry listens, going submissive. It’s a weird role for him, being a naturally dominant person. It’s literally his job to be dominant and in control. But he and Louis have tried similar scenarios, and he enjoys it. It’s fun to let go once in a while.

“Put your hands above your head.” Harry listens, whipping his arms up. Louis ties the rope loosely around them and tightens them a little bit at a time, checking in with Harry every few moments. “Is this okay?”

“Relax a little, love. I’ll let you know if it’s too tight, okay? You’re doing great.”

“Okay. But you always check in on me. Am I a bad submissive?” He sits back, dropping Harry’s hands. “Is that why you have me treat you differently?”

Harry sighs, shaking his head. “No, baby. You’re a wonderful submissive. I can just handle more than you can. You’re just so delicate. I worry about you constantly. I want nothing but for you to be safe.”

“Can you keep in mind that you should think that way when I color out?” Harry turns red, ducking his head down. “Even though it might not be a physical thing, you need to listen to my complaints. I got nearly kidnapped and then sexually harassed and I wanted you to hold me. And instead, you shut me away for days.”

“Lou… I’m so sorry. If it makes any difference, it was only a few hours. I left you alone for barely any- Wait, did you say sexually harassed?”

Louis finishes tightening his restraints. “Let’s talk about this after. I wanna enjoy you for a little bit before I make you feel bad.”

“O-okay.”

Louis slips back over him, his ass pressing against Harry’s crotch. “I opened myself up earlier, Daddy. Got myself off on my fingers, picturing yours. I wish you could stay home all the time, just always be fucking me. You would never have to open me up because I’d always be ready.”

“My little slut. Always horny. A little cockwhore. I bet you’d give it up for anyone.”

Louis slides onto his cock. “No. No one but you. Other men are disgusting pigs that want me just for my body, Daddy.”

Harry moans, twitching his arms. He wants to grip Louis’ hips, but he can’t. “Good, because you’re not allowed to be with other men. You’re mine.”

“All yours.” He slams his hips up and down, slow and steady. He has to work a little to hit his prostate, but it’s worth it when he finds it. He only hits it every few thrusts, but it’s enough.

Louis touches his cock and cums. Harry bucks his hips up, cumming with him. Louis lies on top of him, completely worn out. He doesn’t know how Harry does that all the time.

He pulls off and rolls onto his back. Harry grunts and he giggles. “Sorry.”

He unties his hands and Harry flexes his wrists. He spreads his hands out, stretching them. “I’m gonna clean us up and then we’ll cuddle and you’ll tell me what really happened.”

“Okay.”

Harry wipes him off, scooping his cum onto a rag. He has a fluttering thought that they should use condoms more often, but he pushes it away. It might be cleaner, but he knows it wouldn’t be the same for them. So he sucks it up and cleans it up.

Then he lies down next to Louis. He pulls him into his chest and holds him. “Now, this time I’m ready to listen. What happened? Why did you slap Liam?”

Louis grits his teeth. “He’s always touching me, so I’m used to it, but… When he got me, he ran his hands up and down my body. He kept squeezing my ass and I- I told him to stop. In response, he made a comment about how he’d be there if I ever wanted someone to replace you. So I slapped him.”

Harry growls, pulling Louis tightly against his chest. “He fucking came on to you?! And I believed him when he lied about it! I can’t believe myself! Never once have I treated you so poorly, and it was all because that stupid fucking man made me believe that you were being ungrateful rather than a good boy!”

Louis whimpers, curling against him. “I know. He’s a horrible person.”

“I’m gonna fucking kill him.”

Louis knows he shouldn’t be happy about that. He knows that, if it were anyone else, he’d defend them. But this one lie caused so much peril. He’s the reason Louis has blood on his hands. What’s one more person?

So instead of convincing Harry not to, he simply asks the worst thing he could. “Can I help?”

\-----

Louis and Harry lie on their new couch, watching TV. Harry gets a notification and checks his phone. Louis tries to take a peek, but Harry blocks him. Lou huffs, falling back into the cushions.

Harry drops his phone down and leans over and kisses Louis. He presses his lips against Louis’ hard. He presses his tongue in and Louis accepts it. There is no back and forth; Harry’s tongue is in Louis’ mouth, never the other way around. Louis gets laid down on the couch and Harry hovers over him.

“Gonna fuck you… right here…” He kisses down his neck, pulling off his shirt. He moves down the boy’s body, pulling his pants off.

He moves the panties to the side and fingers at the hole. He spits on it, rubbing the spit around. The hole flutters, begging for him to enter. Harry responds by pushing in two fingers at once.

“Daddy!” Louis bucks onto the fingers, taking them all the way in after a few thrusts. He rotates his hips on the digits. Harry presses the fingers into his prostate. As Louis moans out, he adds two more fingers. He doesn’t have enough time to do this slowly. Not that it matters. Louis loves the burn.

Harry pulls his fingers out and puts them in Louis’ mouth. Louis licks at them and Harry removes them. He pulls his pants off and drops them on the ground. A solid thunk sounds when they hit the floor, but Louis’ too out of it to notice.

Harry spits on his palm and rubs it up and down his cock. He uses that and his precum to lube himself up.

“Gonna fuck you so hard and make you feel so good…” He presses into him and starts thrusting as hard as he can.

He grips Louis’ hair and pulls, pulling him up. He buries his cock in the boy over and over. Louis spills out moans, so close to cumming. He knows better than to touch himself, but he wants to so badly.

Then the door opens. Liam walks in, an unsuspecting smile on his face. It falls off as soon as he sees the position his employers are in. It becomes a dark grin as he stares at Louis underneath Harry, Harry pounding into him. He’s already slightly hard but he ignores that feeling. He tries to hold back his grin, trying to maintain the innocence Harry must still think he has.

Harry had told him to come over because Louis was going out. He drove here as fast as he could. This had to be on purpose. Harry planned this. So he puts a palm against his crotch, assuming that must be okay.

“Oh! Daddy! Yes!” Louis cums, hard.

Harry grins, pounding in harder. Louis scratches at Harry’s back, shaking. Harry thrusts in a few more times before he cums inside of Louis. He holds himself inside, enjoying the blissful aftermath.

“Um, sir?” Liam’s voice is rough and shaky. Harry looks back at him and he swallows. That is not the face of someone who wants him here.

Harry growls. “I wanna give you what you’ve wanted for weeks. A look at my husband’s tight, used little hole.”

Liam cups his hands in front of his crotch, gulping. Harry pulls out and Louis lets out a whimper. There’s cum leaking out of his hole and it keeps fluttering from the cold air hitting it. Liam’s eyes widen and he takes a step forward.

“You like it?” Liam nods without thinking.

He’s so hard. He can’t help it when he palms himself. Louis’ so gorgeous. He’s wanted the small boy since he met him, but he had resigned himself to never being allowed to touch, at least not with Harry there. He thought was gonna have to live the rest of his life with no more than wanking devoted to Louis.

“How would you like for Louis to blow you? I bet the little slut would like it.” He grabs Louis by the hair, pulling the dazed boy into a sitting position. “Wouldn’t you?”

Louis nods, a faraway look in his eyes. Harry spits on him and he sighs. He lets go of his hair and Louis falls back.

“Good fucking slut.” He turns back to Liam. “Now tell me. Would you?”

“Um… Like him to blow me?” Harry nods. “Uh- Um, yes.”

Harry picks up his pants, pulling something out. “That’s too bad.”

Less than a second passes before Liam’s on the floor, a bullet in his head. Louis giggles, lazily stretching his arms out to Harry. Harry falls into his arms, letting himself be held. He rolls them to the side, keeping himself from crushing Louis.

“I got worried for a second there. Thought you might change the plan and make me touch him.” He strokes Harry’s hair softly. “I’m so glad you didn’t. God, can’t imagine putting that loser’s cock in my mouth. Fuck, the way he drooled all over me… It was pathetic.”

Harry grins, kissing Louis’ neck. “I would never let anyone else experience your body. This is mine. Mine and yours.”

Louis pulls him into a kiss. “Good. I love you, Harry. Thank you for killing him for me.”

“I’m so sorry it took me so long.” He pulls Louis into his chest.

“It’s okay. Just never let it happen again.” He kisses Harry’s chest and clears his throat. “I want you to teach me to use a gun.”

“Um… I don’t know about that.”

“I’ve already shot several people. I know the basics. But I wanna be better so that I can protect myself better. I wouldn’t need a bodyguard if I could keep myself safe.”

“I-” He closes his eyes, thinking about it. “Okay.”

\-----

“Come on, babe.”

Louis walks a few steps behind Harry. He keeps giving the side-eye to his coworkers, making sure no one’s looking. Harry instructed them all not to look at him when he came in, but he wants to be sure. If anyone does look at him, he might be able to kill them himself. He’s itching for a reason to use his gun again.

“Let’s go to my office, love.”

Louis follows. Harry pulls a chair next to his and Louis sits. “Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Can I suck you off under your desk?”

Harry looks to the side, thinking. “Not right now because I have to focus on this right now. And I don’t wanna be tired while we practice shooting.”

Louis sighs, slumping in his seat. He pulls at the edge of his skirt, pulling it down to below his knees. He stretches the material out, letting it snap back up when he releases. He does that a few times, enthralled by the way the material stretches out, blurring the picture to the point of not existing.

“Louis, stop doing that. You’re going to ruin your dress.”

Louis huffs, biting his lip. He starts chipping at his nails. He has purple nail polish on, already slightly gone. He picks at his pointer finger, completely removing the color. He’ll need to repaint them when he gets home. Probably a green this time. He’s in love with the color green.

“Lou. If you really need something to do, why don’t you draw? I’ve got some extra paper and pencils.”

Louis grins. “Yeah! That’d be awesome! Thank you, Daddy.”

“Yeah, let me just grab that for you.”

Louis sits criss-cross and pulls his hands into his lap. Harry puts the paper on the table and hands Louis the pencil. Then he sits back down to work.

Louis starts with a circle. He studies Harry, making sure the face shape is right. He starts with the eyes, detailing them and moving through to the nose from there. Then he moves to the space above the lip onto the actual lips.

Then he erases the original face shape and uses the placement of the facial features to recreate it. He starts by shading in his cheek behind the nose. It’s a side profile, so that piece fades into the upper lip. The second cheek is a lot lighter, more in the light. The jaw defines the space and the cheekbone is the lightest spot. The jaw works its way into the chin. The shading lends itself to creating the neck.

Then he creates the forehead. It’s covered in hair, the man’s curls beginning to grow out. He finishes the drawing after two hours.

Harry’s gotten a solid amount of work by that time as well, having finished the bulk of it. His job here is mostly for show. Places like this and the bars they run and their few restaurants are there for hardly anything more than a cover. They put a little bit of the income they get from their more illegal activities into the businesses.

Someone knocks on the door and Harry lets them in. “Hello, sir. We’ve had a boost of income from Russo’s branch and I wanted to check with you where that money should go. Right now, most of our places are already at a point that seems a little suspicious.”

Harry takes a side-eye look at Louis. He spots the picture and has an idea. “Come here, Donny.” The man, Donny, goes to Harry’s desk. “What do you think of this drawing?”

“Well, sir, it’s very nice. But what does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, this is one of my husband’s quick works. He’s constantly painting. How much money are we accounting for?”

“Um, about $45,000.”

“And how much do you think this art could be written down as selling for?”

Both of the men smirk. Louis just looks confused. “You’re a genius, Mr. Styles.”

“Um, Harry?” He turns to him, not used to that name coming from Louis. “How am I supposed to sell paintings of you? Would anyone want those?”

Harry chuckles. “It’s fine, baby. I’m going to be the one buying them. Other people, like Donny here, will buy them with the drug money in order to make it seem like we got the money in a normal way. We'll still keep the art. It’s a way of what we call ‘cleaning’ the money.”

“Oh. So we wouldn’t lose any of my works?”

“No, none at all. I would never take those away from you.”

“Okay.”

Harry leans in and kisses him. Donny leaves while they kiss, knowing better than to outstay his welcome. Harry places his fingers beneath Louis’ chin, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too, Daddy.”

Harry finishes up his work and they go to the shooting range. They get ready and go into the room.

Harry stands behind Louis, holding him in place. They’ve already done this a few times, but he’s not ready to let Louis do this on his own quite yet. But he takes a step back, realizing Louis’ already done this on his own.

Louis takes a shaky breath and shoots. It hits right next to the middle of the target. He shoots again and hits a little higher, still in a spot that would be fatal for a real person.

Harry shoots at his own target, hitting the middle of every point on there. Louis looks at it and takes a deep breath. He’s more turned on by the sight of his husband using a gun so skillfully.

He has to look away. So he shoots again, finally hitting one of the red dots on the target. He hits the button on the side of the wall and the target pops down, a new one popping up.

He takes aim again and shoots. Yet again, it’s only close to the point he wanted. It was so much easier aiming when he was at risk of being shot himself. The adrenaline and anxiety racing through him had made him a much better shot. It must not matter so much where you hit if it’s in the head.

That’s one spot he’s good at hitting. The head. It doesn’t really matter much if he hits the center or the side. No matter what, the person’s down. Even if he hit them a little lower, a shot through the neck might kill someone. It’d at least take them down.

So he keeps that in mind as he shoots. He starts getting better as he lets go. It becomes easier to hit the mark when he’s not trying so hard.

Harry takes his ear coverings off and pulls Louis into a hug, holding his back to his chest. “You did so well, baby.”

“Thanks.” He turns in Harry’s arms, dropping the gun to the platform and putting his hands around his neck. “You’re so hot with a gun in your hands.”

Harry leans down, kissing right below Louis’ ear. “You’ve got some dangerous kinks, baby boy.”

Louis giggles. “What? Never been with a guy that likes to watch you harm people?”

“How would you like to sit in the basement while I interrogate someone? I’ve got a guy that needs some talking to.”

“Yes!” Louis hops into Harry’s arms, holding him. He smiles into his neck, kissing it up and down.

“Okay, take a deep breath.”

Louis rolls his eyes and hops down. “Okay, let’s go home now. I’m tired and I want to go to bed.”

“Okay. Do you want a massage?”

“Always.” He rolls his eyes and they both laugh a little.

\-----

“Okay, Lou, sit over there. He won’t be able to see you unless you make yourself known. Keep that in mind.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Harry carries the blindfolded man down the stairs, binding him to a chair. He rips the blindfold off of him and slaps him. The man startles, freaking out.

“Aidan, tell me what you know. Why did Niall take Louis? What is the Irish planning?”

“I-I don’t know! I didn’t know they were gonna-” Harry puts a knife to his throat and the man stops speaking. “I don’t know! Niall wouldn’t tell me more than that it was happening! Niall knew more.”

“Well, Niall’s dead. Now, tell me everything you know.”

“I-” Harry presses his blade just a little more and the man stops. “They wanted to use Louis as leverage. They wanted to get you to give up the territory you stole in order to get Louis back. Niall wanted to do it personally because you and Louis are the reason his wife is dead.”

Louis nods in recognition but snarls a little. “Little did they know, I’m not some weak little boy.”

Aidan shakes at the voice. He still can’t see Louis.

“Did they tell you who killed Niall and the others?” Harry asks. Aidan shakes his head.

Louis moves to stand in front of him. “I did.”

“Please, don’t hurt me!” Aidan cries out.

“You knew that they were gonna take my husband and said nothing!” He takes a swing, hitting his cheek. He drops the dagger from his hand and hits him on the other side of his face. “You don’t get my mercy for that!”

“Harry.” Louis pulls him to the side. “Daddy, let me do this. Please. I think it would be better that way. I get to avenge my old self.”

“Okay, love.” He pulls his gun out and hands it to Louis. “Go ahead. And then we’ll go upstairs and enjoy our night.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Louis takes the gun and holds it to Aidan’s temple. The man continues begging for mercy, but Louis ignores it. He has a single tear trail down his face as he pulls the trigger. There’s a ringing in his ear as he turns away. The gun falls to the floor.

He goes over to Harry and puts himself in his arms. Harry holds him tightly and they stay like that as Louis lets out his tears. Then they go upstairs and forget what just happened for a little bit.

“I’m gonna tie you up, love. Is that okay?”

Louis nods. “Yes, please.”

They’ve gotten pretty good at knowing which of them will be submissive at any time. Louis’ just that easy to read.

They both get naked and Louis lies down on his back. He puts his arms out to be tied up and Harry wraps his hands in rope. His elbows are bent and his hands rest between his pecs.

Then Harry flips him over. He pulls his pants off, unlooping his belt. “You’re sure you’re okay to do this?”

“Yes, Daddy. I need to forget what just happened.”

“Alright, love.” He gets on his knees.

He spits on Louis’ hole, rubbing his thumb over it. He presses a finger in, going slowly. He wanted to use lube, but Louis asked him not to earlier. He eases a second finger in and Louis moans out at the feeling.

He gets three fingers into him and decides that’s enough. He grabs his cock and lines it up with his hole. He presses in, breathing out a harsh sigh at the feeling of bottoming out.

“You’re so tight, baby. So small.” He takes Louis’ cock into his hand, squeezing it the same way he’s squeezing his hip.

Louis cries out, moaning at the pain. The way Harry squeezes his balls reminds him of the time that he spanked them with a ruler. He had bruised balls for days, the most lovely reminder. One of those things he’d never ask for again but likes that it happened.

Harry starts humping his hips in a slow rhythm. Louis tries to pull at his hands, but the bonds are too tight for him to move his arms. He pulls again anyway, enjoying the way they bite at his skin.

Harry starts speeding up, letting go of Louis’ cock. He puts his hands on either side of Louis’ head, fucking him at full force. He hits his prostate with every movement.

“Oh, Daddy!”

He cups Louis’ stomach with one hand, running his palm up and down it. He kisses at his shoulder blade, moving his hand up and running it over Louis’ nipples. He strokes up and down Louis’ arms, mindlessly tracing the tattoos he knows are there. He digs his fingers into the “It Is What It Is” tattoo and Louis moans loudly. He arches his back and kicks his legs out, cumming. He lies against the bed, going boneless.

Harry grabs his hips and fucks him hard for the next few thrusts. Then he cums, filling Louis up. “Oh, fuck.”

“Ugh…” Louis whines as Harry pulls out.

Harry grabs a plug and slides it into Louis. Louis sighs at the contact, curling into as much of a ball as possible. Harry unties him and he curls completely into a ball.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Of course. I love you.”

Louis curls on top of his chest as soon as he lies down. “Why don’t I feel awful for killing that guy.?”

Harry strokes his hair. “I don’t know. I think you’re just at the point that it’s starting to get easier.”

“I hate that it’s getting easier. But I guess I’m also grateful. Makes it easier.”

“Yeah. That’s probably how I felt when I started getting used to it.”

“Probably?”

“I don’t know. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt bad for killing. I was raised into this, after all.”

“True.”

Louis lays his head against his chest. Harry falls asleep first and Louis follows closely, twirling Harry’s hair around his finger. He holds onto his Daddy tightly as he drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! If you did, let me know in the comments or just let me know what you thought in general. Check out my tumblr, it's the same name as on here, larrrystlinson. You can send me prompts on there or just follow to know when I post here


End file.
